Of special significance is the magnified image in conjunction with a special light-source. The examiner looks through the oculars, similar as looking through a set of binoculars. The images are true to colour and not inverted. A large working distance permits manipulation and operative treatment in the illuminated area, during colposcopic examination. For a better concept of depth and space during manipulation, the Colposcopes are equipped with a Stereo-Lens-System. For documentation of important observations, or as a reminder for further treatment -- especially treatment over long periods of time -- it becomes necessary to record in some form, preferably in the form of a small colour picture, the observation made through the Colposcope. As the observations are made in stereo, the pictures are taken accordingly, to reproduce a stereo image.
Up to date, mainly colour-slides of mono - or stereo pictures were taken, which could be studied through special equipment, such as slide-projectors, or similar. Even polarized filter-systems for projection are used, where the observer is wearing a specially provided pair of spectacles. In addition, small compact viewers with a light-source give a good stereoscopic reproduction.
A very special attachment, between Colposcope and Camera, makes the labeling and marking of each individual picture possible while a picture is being taken.
Photos taken on negative -- or positive -- film, preferably small frames of 24 .times. 36mm, are taken on films of standard length, as sold and produced by the manufacturers, and, according to manufacturers specifications, cannot be altered. Developing the films, especially colour-slide films, is not possible in the doctors' office because they have to be processed in a proper laboratory.
Doctors, and in particular Gynecologists, who are using these pictures for either patient records or to be sent to a referring Physician, are restricted in their activities, because the time involved is too long, to complete a standard film, to have this film developed, framed and categorized. Mistakes which are made -- e.g. -- exposure too strong because the wrong diaphragm has been used or picture is unsharp -- can only be discovered when the developed films are returned and there is no immediate possibility for correction.
In the new version, a Colposcope with Photographic Attachment is constructed in such a way, that the above listed disadvantages are eliminated and an Instant-Picture can be produced.
In the most recent construction for the Photographic Attachment, this task has been accomplished by mounting two side by side adjustable reflex mirrors in the range of the camera tube inside the Colposcope head, so that the light beam travels from the objective lens via the reflex-mirrors, through two side by side image relay objectives, onto two fixed reflex-mirrors, onto the projection area of the film-cassette.
Further details of the new version are as follows: This optical instrument consists of a stereoscopic projection unit for the observer of the object under examination, and, adjusted to the same focal distance, a photographic Camera-Attachment. On the photographic side of the Colposcope-Head, two pictures are projected onto the Camera-Attachment in the scale of 1:1 of the object under examination. The examiner looks through a set of binoculars. The area seen through the oculars is of exactly the same size as the area photographed. Accordingly, the area of the light available, is restricted by the optic of the light source. The optical system is a stereoscopic arrangement and gives a magnification of 12:1. A new system for a special camera has been added and fitted into the projection area of the normally used 24 .times. 36 film plane. This new attachment, using a further optical system, projects the picture from the existing focal plane under the magnification of 3:1, via a reflex-mirror onto a normal size instant picture cassette. Instead of the normally taken small frame colour-slide, it is now possible to expose onto special film-material an Instant-Picture and obtain with a very short time, a good photograph. This photo consists of two halves divided by a clear centerline. Each half-photograph depicts the objects as taken through the objective lens under the angle of the individual optical system.
Perfect reproduction onto each half of the picture permits immediate evaluation of the successful exposure of the photograph. By using a special viewer, this already 3 times magnified picture can be further enlarged, and simultaneously, can be looked at with a stereo effect by employing binocular objective lenses.
By the use of high quality film, the resulting picture is true to colour and the stereoscopic effect is as good as that obtained from colour-slides photographed in a similar way. A further advantage lies in the double documentation of the photograph, each half picture shows photograph of the same object and the pictures can be cut in half, given to a referring Physician or even sent by mail, without the danger of breaking. The frame, or the backside of these paper pictures is ideal for writing notes, remarks or dates. A paper picture of this kind can be easily filed in the patient's records.
The practising Gynecologist will be able when using these Instant-Pictures, to explain to the patient details of symptoms.